On Watership Road
by AraBlackHP-Gal
Summary: What happens when best friend Bre gives Alexa's number to the brooding stranger who works in the towns book store. Her tragic back story and his disappointment of a life. Is Ian able to save Alexa from giving up on love and can Alexa save Ian from his destiny. Can it be too late when Alexa is in a fatal accident or will she be his guardian angel. :D :D :D


The Encounter

Lexi POV

"What about this one" Brianna's muffled voice came from behind the changing room curtain of her favorite dress shop 'Bella Dame'. Stepping out from the curtains Brianna emerged in a floor length red gown with a extremely low back cut and highlighting her bust, "bit much for a first date" even though Bre in this dress was a vision of beauty, still "it has to be perfect, or Lucas will never bother asking me out again" you see Bre is a 'perfectionist' as she calls it i just call it OCD! "He's taking me to La Cote d'or , i'm too excited Lex, the romantic candles, the pianist. It's just gonna be a fabulous night" Bre is a good display of a double o , Over-Dramatic and an Over-Thinker but hey what would i do without her. Now i'm no fashion queen or designer like Bre but as i said Over-Thinker "maybe something simple Bre" "SIMPLE, for Lucas nothing can be simple and besides whats simple and makes an entrance".After looking at the price tag of the red dress Bre was easier to persuade to go somewhere more simple. "Why don't you where and elegant skirt with a strappy top and a pair of heels VOILA done", "Thought i was the fashion guru" Bre teased as we walked to the next shop in the mall "you taught me well", we were about 3 shops away from Bre's fav boutique Chic as i stopped at a hault "oh come on Lex" Bre is not the type to be caught in a book store unless she's picking up a hot guy or a fashion mag, "i wont be long, please Bre"

The smell of new books is just intoxicating, the bookstore always felt like a second home to me, I know where every genre is type, age, author i could work here im so good. But i've always loved books which is an obvious factor because of my large expanse at home. Bre headed over to the mag stand, which in my opinion is not worthy of bookstore status; i headed for the crime and mystery section i was hunting for the new Nevada Barr book and after a hunt i came out empty handed, "can i help you Lexi" ahh Mrs Leslie Barns the owner of The Shelf she knows me very well ever since my dad bought me here over ten years ago to get my first 'big girl book' he called it "actually yes you can im looking for the Nevada Barr book its called The Rope" she typed away on her computer mean time i looked to see Bre getting some guys phone number oh Bre, "we just had a new shipment ill get Ian to go fetch you one" I smiled as she called over a very handsome young boy he was about 6ft, jet black hair with a slight quiff, green eyes and very well built, "Ian sweetie can you get me book NB3310" he smiled and confirmed it was the Navada Barr book with a voice that cut through me like a hot knife in melted butter, "that's the one deary, ta".

Bre came bounding over "almost done, this couldn't be anymore boring if i tried" typical not for her, not about her, not her concern, "almost they are just getting my book, and it seems you were having lots of fun getting that guys number i mean come on Bre you have date tonight" "well if it goes wrong i need i back up plan" before i was able to push further Ian was back with my book "here you go, i hear its a great read" his voice almost made me kile over i was so dazzled all i could do was nod.

After the bookstore Bre was able to drag me into a lingerie store, this was something i expected from Bre i mean she's not the school slut or anything she's just Bre. Bre stepped out content with the pale pink set she picked up "my god Lex you read so fast" this coming from the girl who reads one page in ten minutes :you do when you enjoy something" "i love shopping but i like to savor it" my stomach growled alerting me that i still hadn't eaten since this morning "well it's about two o'clock can we get some food".

As we paid for our food i heard a large gathering of girls laughing so i turned only to see Ian sat alone eating a sandwich with a huge group of girls awing behind him "how about we go sit with him" Bre's voice was high and excited and i could tell she wanted to "really Bre he probably doesn't want to be bothered" but my argument was in vain as she was already sitting down "hi there dont mind if we sit do you?" his facial expression looked normal but i swear as soon as i sat down he smiled a little "sure, maybe the girls behind might quieten down" he raised his voice just enough for them to hear and with that they got up and left. His voice broke a little when he next spoke and he was speaking to me, i though i was going to turn to jello "enjoying your book" he seemed generally quite interested in my opinion unlike some guys who just ask as a pick up line "umm yeh you where right it is a great read" i could tell Bre was getting bored as she was kicking me under the table as a sign to say hey involve me, she hated any conversation about books "im Brianna Jones and this is Alexa Lowenson my best friend but you can call me Bre and her Lex" i cant believe Bre's confidence and the fact she just gave away our full names didn't help well Bre is a little dim and doesn't consider all the factors "so Ian you work at The Shelf, correct" i recognized this Bre would do this when she was flirting with a guy so i bit my tongue and just ate my food "correct" his voice cut right through me giving my shivers, he hesitated like he was gonna say something else but stopped. He rose from his chair "speaking of which my lunch break is over" and went to put his tray away Bre had got up and stood right behind him, that sentence sent my stomach flying i didnt want him to go " i do hope we can meet again" this is Bre's final attempt and then she slips him her number, whispered something in his ear and headed back towards me he walked away with a smile on his face "really Bre that's the second guy you've given your number to and you have a date tonight" Bre started to walk off and then stopped, smiled and said the worst sentence ever "its a good job then i gave him your number not mine" i couldn't move i was paralyzed "you did what? how could you he could be a psycho or a mass murderer or... or..." "or he could just be a really nice guy who's into you".


End file.
